disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas Brothers
The Jonas Brothers are an American pop rock band. Formed in 2005, they gained popularity from their appearances on the Disney Channel television network. They consist of three brothers: Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, and Nick Jonas. Raised in Wyckoff, New Jersey, the Jonas Brothers moved to Little Falls, New Jersey in 2005, where they wrote their first record that made its Hollywood Records release. In the summer of 2008, they starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Camp Rock and its sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. They also starred as Kevin, Joe, and Nick Lucas, the band Lucas in their own Disney Channel series Jonas, which was rebranded as Jonas L.A, after the first season and cancelled after the second. The band released five albums: It's About Time (2006), Jonas Brothers (2007), A Little Bit Longer (2008), Lines, Vines and Trying Times (2009), and Happiness Begins (2019). In 2008, the group was nominated for the Best New Artist award at the 51st Grammy Awards and won the award for Breakthrough Artist at the American Music Awards. As of May 2009, before the release of Lines, Vines and Trying Times, they had sold over eight million albums worldwide. After a hiatus during 2010 and 2011 to pursue solo-projects, the group reconciled in 2012 to record a new album, which was cancelled following their break-up on October 29, 2013. They have sold over 17 million albums worldwide. Six years following their split, the group reunited with the release of "Sucker" on March 1, 2019. The song became the 34th song in history to debut at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, and became the Jonas Brothers' first number one single on the chart. The Jonas Brothers In the band there are 3 brothers, Joe (Lead Singer), Nick (Background Singer and guitarist), Kevin (Guitarist). But they have a younger brother that is not part of the band; Frankie Jonas Joseph Well Known As "Joe" Adams Jonas Joseph, A.K.A Joe is the lead singer and the 2nd oldest son. He is the lead singer of the band. He is also seen in the movie Camp Rock with his brothers, Nick and Kevin. Nicholas "Nick" Jerry Jonas Nick is the background singer and the 2nd youngest son among all his brothers, he plays guitar with his brother,Kevin. He is the one with the curly hair. He is shy and quiet, But funny but another thing is he's the youngest Jonas Brother. Paul Kevin Jonas II [ He is the 2nd because he is Jr. ] Kevin, the oldest, he is named after his father, and the oldest among all his brothers, and plays guitar with his younger brother, Nick. Sometimes you can hear him as a background singer. Franklin "Frankie" Nathanial Jonas Frankie, the youngest of the Jonas Brothers. He was born September 28, 2000 in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Although he is not in the band, his brothers call him the "Bonus Jonas." He is also sometimes called "Frank The Tank" or "Frankie". Frankie does write songs and sings them with the help of his brothers. It is Frankie's dream to be in his brothers' band "Jonas Brothers". Albums It's About Time "It's About Time" is the Jonas Brothers' debut album. It was released August 8, 2006 from Columbia Records and has since sold over 50,000 copies in the US. In 2007 the Jonas Brothers signed for Hollywood Records. The Album can be bought on eBay for up to $200 because it is out of print. ---- Tracks 1. What I Go To School For 2. Time For Me To Fly 3. Year 3000 4. One Day at a Time 5. 6 Minutes 6. Mandy 7. You Just Don't Know It 8. I Am What I Am 9. Underdog 10. 7:05 11. Please be Mine ---- Jonas Brothers (the album) Jonas Brothers is the Jonas Brothers' 2nd released album. It was released August 7, 2007 by Hollywood Records. Hold On was the album's first single, followed by S.O.S & then When You Look Me In the Eyes. after just a week out 69,000 copies were sold. ---- Tracks 1. S.O.S 2. Hold On 3. Goodnight and Goodbye 4. That's Just The Way We Roll 5. Hello Beautiful 6. Still In Love With You 7. Australia 8. Games 9. When You Look Me In The Eyes 10. Inseperable 11. Just Friends 12. Hollywood 13. Year 3000 14. Kids Of The Future 15. Take a Breath 16. We Got the Party (Featuring Hannah Montana A.K.A Miley Cyrus) ---- A Little Bit Longer A little bit longer is the Jonas Brothers' Latest album it is set to be released on August 12, 2008. It is the 3rd album to be released by them and is there 2nd with Hollywood Records. The album's 1st single is Burnin' Up it was released on radio on June 20, 2008, The music video premiered the same day on Disney Channel. There are 12 tracks on the album and Timbaland announced he worked on the album with them. ---- Tracks 1. BB Good 2. Burnin' Up feat. Big Rob 3. Shelf 4. One Man Show 5. Lovebug 6. Tonight 7. Can't Have You 8. Video Girl 9. Pushin' Me Away 10. Sorry 11. Let Me Down 12. A Little Bit Longer ---- New Songs: Lovebug Jonas Brothers Movie Appearances Camp Rock was one of those movies that Jonas Brothers appeared on. It is about a band that was formed in Camp Rock. The 3 brothers are called Connect 3. They are a "Camp Rock Legend" Jonas Brothers 3-D is a new movie that was shown February 27,2009. It is an all new experience. Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Musical Artists Category:Musical Groups Category:Jonas